


What you don’t know, won’t hurt you

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you don’t know, won’t hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you don’t know, won’t hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Cargument

“Danny...”

“No.”

“Danno...” Steve’s grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Danny turned, straining the seat belt, hands coming up to motion wildly. “No! Don’t even start with me, Steven. You won’t like-”

“C’mon, Danno.”

“Do you have hearing loss?” Danny tapped the side of this head. “You’ve obviously fallen on your head one too many times, my crazy ass friend. Either that, or brain damage. Cracked your thick noggin.”

Steve shook his head. “I just-”

“What part of no, don’t you understand? Give it up.”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

“Eyes on the freakin’ road,” Danny snapped. He smacked Steve on the shoulder with his balled fist.

“Ow.”

“Shut up. I’ve seen you pull unbelievably stupid stunts that cause inordinate amounts of bruises to yourself and me, might I add... then, you say ow from that? You’re un-freakin’-believable.” Danny hit him again in the same spot. “Stop being a dumbass. You’re giving me a migraine.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

Danny quirked an eyebrow. “It’s gotta be spectacularly dumb if you keep pushin’ like you are. You called me Danno, so I know that you know that it’s a dumb idea. Tell me that I’m wrong. I dare you.”

Steve strummed his fingertips on the steering wheel. “Some people might classify it as... dubious.”

“Some people?”

“Okay, you. See, this is why I don’t tell you my plans. What you don’t know, won’t hurt you.”

“Famous last words.”

Steve smiled as the car started to accelerate. “Showtime.”

“I hate you,” Danny groaned. “I so hate you.”

END.


End file.
